The light in my Darkness
by musicnoteships
Summary: Pan had just got home. She looked around her home. "Mom Dad I'm home,"she yelled. Pan saw a trail of blood go towards her parent's room. Seeing the door open. Saw her Her Father's Dead body frail on the ground. Her Mother Terrified to death tears down her face. Pan got on her knee and stared at the ground. Warning story is crappy. Trunks X Pan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-The story that changed everything-

-Pan's Pov-

I looked around my white room. The pictures on the wall of my family. Looking at the face of a character, Once alive now dead. Why did this happen to Dad? All these thoughts are hurting my head.

'Knock,Knock'

" Pan you need to eat," My Mother said. "Why what's the purpose of it?," I added. No answer.

It has been month since Dad passed. I feel useless. Like someone punched me, and I had to recover. Walking over to the Bathroom. My face Is really Pale. To think I was actually happy when I was younger.*sigh* No one understands. I grabbed my School uniform. And adjusted my hair down and wavy. Putting on my Navy blue beanie in the process. My shoes laced on my feet. Going down the stairs to see Mom.

" Pan have a great day at School," she smiled weakly. "And Remember the Brief's family invited us over to their Welcome back Party for Trunks coming back,"

"Trunks? I thought they were gonna wait until Dad's funeral was over with," I exclaimed.

" Yeah they dearly apologize for the sudden change," Mom added. " when is the day of the party?," I asked. " uhhhh maybe this saturday?," Mom said.

"Bye," I said walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wonder finds

Pan's Pov

As I walked out the door. I Started to fly to School. On the way there Something had struck my mind. I hadn't seen the Brief's since four-years ago. I just wish my Dad was here. Tears filled my eyes. Crying slightly washing my tears away. Ending up at Orange star High.

I landed on the hard ground Looking for my friend Mai. Mai had been my friend since we were little.

" Hi Pan," Someone said.

huh?

I turned around to see Mai.

" Hi Mai," I said.  
" Now are we going to get to School or not?," Mai put her hands on her hips.  
" Yeah I guess," I ran my hands through the ends of my hair.  
As we walked inside the School. One of my classmates came up to me.  
" Hey Pan nice hat! Did you get it at a thrift store? Cause if you did that's Pathetic," The girl looked in my eyes.  
I looked her in the face then walked away. I don't care what those people think of me. I kept walking not knowing I was about to run into someone.

'Oof'  
" Ow my butt," i got up seeing Goten my uncle in front of me.  
"Goten? What are you doing here?," I asked.  
He looked at me before realizing it was me. " Pan? You go to School here? I just got transferred Here to teach the English class," Goten exclaimed.  
" damn if I would of known i could've put Nutella on your chair," I muttered under my breath.  
" Well see ya," Goten said running the other direction.  
" soooo is that your brother or something?," Mai asked Standing next to me.  
" no he's my uncle believe it or not," I laughed. " Even though he's got the brain of a stick like my grandpa," Smiling weakly.

" Sorry," Mai said.  
" no it's not your fault my grandpa left to train instead of coming to see his family," I looked at the ground thinking about my family and how it was so close before grandpa left. And having my dad die trying to protect my mom.  
* sigh*  
" Let's go to Class alright?," I said.  
" sure!," Mai Said.

As me and Mai walked to first Period. We it to Class and sat in the front.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' The dream'

Pan's Pov

Me and Mai were i class. Sitting in the front as we always do. But I was by the window. Lokking outside on this rainy day. The rain drops falling down one by on. Coming down like bombs.  
"Ms. Son do you know what the future could happen?," Someone said.

"huh?,"

" Looks like wasn't listening. Listen next time that is your warning or detention," The teacher glared at me.

" Looks like you got Teacherfied," Mai laughed.

" pfft shut I was thinking,"

"Ok. What ever you say Pan," Mai replied.

I was at my desk. Slowly falling sleep.

Dream~

I woke up in a pink room. What the heck? Ow my head. I looked around to see myself lying on a Pink bed. With Pink Bedding. I looked around the strange pink room seeing no dorr at all. Only a window.

"ow,"

I looked behind me too see long jet black hair. In the back of my head. How couldn't have I seen that coming.

" PANNY," Someone yelled.

I walked over to the window, and looked down to see a Man that was quite familiar at the bottom of this tower.

" Who are you? Why are you here?How do you know my name?," I waved my hands up and down.

" Princess i can only answer one question at a time. First of all I am Prince Trunks Briefs'. Second I came to save you from the horrible explosion coming towards this location. You may not know why I know you. You will know in do time. Farewell but here," He flew at the top of the tower. " Now here is something you'll think you know me," He finshed.

" But why won't you get me out of this dang Tower," I exclaimed.

" I can't answer that. But you'll know soon. Farewell," The man kissed my cheek , and flew away.

End of dream~

" Ms. Son wake up," someone said.

Something wacked my head.

" Ouch," My head reached the teacher's face. " uhhhh. I can explain I fell asleep and..,"

" Just go to your next class I can't deal with this," The teachers motioned his hands towards the door. " GOOOO CHIID,"

" FINE BUT NO CHOCOLATE FOR YOU,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

' The day before'

Pan's Pov

I had been waiting for report card to come in. Cause if I did bad my Mom would be all up my butt for it. I laughed. Bringing back the memories of me and my Grandpa. Damn I miss him. If it weren't for him teaching how to fight without Grandma's approval of course. I wouldn't be who I was today.

" PANNNNN," someone yelled.

" WHAT!,"

The door knob moved and there was Goten my annoying uncle. At the door that was wide open.

" Hey my little niece," He messed with my hair.

" why did you come into my room?,"

"because...there's a surprise for you down stairs," Goten grinned like an idiot.

" what kind of surprise?," I wondered what kind of surprise would I have?

" Just come and see," Goten grabbed my hand and opened the door. He ran down the stairs really fast that I literally went face plant to the floor.

"Did you really have to run?,"

" yes now look over there," Goten motioned his hands over to the corner where a familiar person stood.

"um...who is that,"

I really didn't know who that was. He was very familiar though.

" Pan you don't remember Trunks," He asked.

" that's Trunks? he looks so...,"

"AWESOME!," Goten shouted making the attention on us now.

I tried to hide myself from all the people in the room. Honestly there were so many people even I couldn't count. But the z-fighters and everyone was here. Except for Grandpa and...my Father.

" Pan it's so great to see you!," A blue haired woman said.

"uhh...it's good to see you too," I shrugged i really don't remember these people.

"my look how much you've grown you practically look like your Mother," The woman exclaimed.

" thank you very Much,"

She walked up to Goten to give a hug, and a slap on the head.

" Ow what was that for ?," Goten held his head from the slap.

" You didn't say hi to Trunks now go say hi,"

I laughed even close friends can make Goten do stuff. I looked around the large white living room. Someone tapped my shoulder.

" you forgot the chocolate," Someone whispered.  
"Eeep,"  
I turned around to see my friend Mai. Why was she here?  
" Mai what the heck? Don't you dare try to steal my Chocolate,"  
" yeah I already did," Mai held up my chocolate bar from the vending Machine at School.

"Girl you better run your fastest speed,"

Mai started to run down the hall whew it was getting hard to dodge people. But then I ran into someone.

"Ouch,"Feeling my forehead.,"Sorry...," I looked up to find Trunks on the ground on his butt.

"it's fine it just a little but in the head kinda thing," Trunks looked at me with his ice blue eyes."Pan?,"

"uhhh...,"

I got up. And helped Trunks get up as well. He looked shocked. From the way his face looked it was funny.

"what? just because I look mature doesn't mean you have to stare you know,"

"I...uh...am..sorry..it's just hard to think yo-,"

" Trunks my man," Goten interrupted.

" Goten I swear to god if you try to interrupt my conversation with another person again it won't be pretty," Trunks smirked.

" I gotta go have fun you two,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

' The Party part 1,'

Pan's pov

I sat on my bed thinking. Why do these voices keep potting up in my head? " your worthless," one said. " your the reason your Father and Grandpa disappeared," the other said.

"NOO IT'S NOT TRUE,"

I walked into my bathroom, and saw a metal piece. Grabbing it I cut deep into my skin. It hurt so bad , but it made all the voices go away. I put the metal piece away on the counter. Blood splattered all over the sink. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a bandage. And put the bandage on my wrist where I cut it. Where a scar would be left behind. Goodness I'm so dense.

" Pan time to go," My Mom shouted across the hall.

" Coming,"

I sighed. The party was today and Mom wanted me to look nice. Or fancy in her words. I just don't get why she wants me to look nice to a party where a twenty-two year old is coming back for now. Opening my closet I looked for a dress. There was a kimono that Grandma had given me for my birthday last year that I never wore. And the other dress. Black and Purple dress my friend Mai had given to me a few years ago. Maybe I would still fit into it. I grabbed the dress and put it on. It fit perfectly. Like peanut butter and jelly together on bread. I walked over my mirror. A tall mirror in fact. I looked so different. Who would know I looked so different over the last four years. I put my ankle boots on. They were black with sliver studs. I brushed my hair out quickly and put on a gray bandana.

" Mom i'm here,"

No response.

" Pan com here and see who it is," Mom hollered

I looked to see my Mom at the door with my Dad. Wait DAD?

"DAD!,"

I hugged him so tight I would never let go. Tears streaming down my face of happiness/sorrow/confusion but I didn't care he was back.

" Hey Pan don't cry I'm here," he looked at me with eyes of sorrow.

"but why did you leave...," my head lifted up so see his face.

" We can talk about this later let's go to the party," Mom spoke up.

" Yeah let's go plus there's a surprise there for you," He exclaimed.

I walked out the door. My parents and I flew towards Capsule Corp.

Time skip

We approached Capsule Corp. I landed on the ground on my two feet.

" GOHAN!," Came running Goten about to tackle my Dad to the ground. Which he did.

"ow Goten did you really have to tackle me," my Dad hopelessly anime sweated.

"YEAH I DID WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD BRO," He exclaimed.

"Well...I'll tell you later but let's go to the party ok?," Dad got up and slapped Goten across the head.," and try not to tackle me again kid,"

"Ow you didn't have to hit me across the head," Goten felt his head.

I chuckled. this was funny. But why did I feel a strange energy near by? it was very strong and some familiar.

" Do you feel that?,"

"huh? What do you mean? You me-oh yeah I do feel that energy," Goten scratched his head. " Maybe it's the wind or something,"

Oh well.

"PAAAANNNN,"Someone yelled.

"WHAT!?,"

I turned around to see Mai running towards me face on. She was getting quite close too.

"Pa-YOU WORE THE DRESS I GOT YOU IT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU," Mai exclaimed.

Rolling my eyes I looked around to see what Mai was wearing. She wearing a nice black dress with a cut up the leg, some of her chest showing slightly with a v-line cut. Also wearing a nice white sweater to finish it off, wearing heels too.

"you don't look half bad yourself,"

" Thanks but you know...there will be alot of people there you know," She pointed out.

I crossed my arms like Vegeta. "Eh I don't really think it'll matter I have my fists for protection," Grinning I saw Trunks in the distance. " HIDE ME,"

"Good luck Pan hahaha," Mai laughed and walked into Capsule Corp.

Then a tall figure appeared right in front of me. Looking up I saw Trunks looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Oh no. I thought.

" Hey Panny," He put one of his hands in one of his pants pockets." Nice to see you again after yesterday and thst whole bump in the head thing," Trunks nervously laughed.

" Well you were the one who wouldn't pay attention where you were standing,"

"Well I wasn't the one running into someone," Trunks folded his arms mimicking Vegeta.

"Pffft yeah righ-EEP,"

I felt something push me forward. My eyes shut from the sudden push. I opened them to Find myself in Trunks's arms.

"Are you ok?," Trunks let go of me."Pan?"

"Yeah I think I'm ok just I felt something push me forward that's all," I sighed nothing in this day could get any more weirder.


	6. Chapter 6 (final)

Chapter 6 (final)

the party part 2,"

When Trunks caught Pan from the sudden push,causing confusion for the two.

Pan's pov

"Hey Trunks should we get inside so..they're not waiting?,"

"I think we should b-," Before Trunks could finish I grabbed his left hand and started running. I haven't ran this fast and had fun in along time. But everything was ok now. I had my Dad after finding out her was alive and not dead...but that question still remained in my head. How did dad survive? Something attacked him for sure I just don't know what.

" Pan slow down," Trunks said trying to catch up with me.

When we got inside everyone was looking at us. I grinned knowing I was now the hero to get Trunks.

"Hey Pan..um could you let my hand go now?," Trunks whispered in my ear.

I looked down at my hand with Trunks's hand together firmly. My face became hot of embarrassment.

"EEEEP," I let Trunks's hand go and walked away from him trying to hide my possibly red face.

*sigh*

" Hey Pan..heheh," Someone lightly laughed. I lifted my head up to Mai laughing.

" HEY DON'T LAUGH I DIDN'T KNOW,"

"Pan calm your horses it was just funny I've never seen you get embarrassed that easily...,"

"Well...maybe it was a new situation that came upon me,"

I turned away from Mai too be in front of a tall figure 'again'. I once again looked up too see Goten looking down at me laughing.

" NOW YOUR LAUGHING AT ME UGH,"

My legs took flight as i ran to a unknown room. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything.

'ring' 'ring'

My phone was ringing off the bell. I grabbed my phone from my jacket I had put on before we left the house.

"Hello?,"

No answer.

"Hello?,"

"hello sayian," something answered back in the phone.

"Huh? How do you kn-,"

The line then went dead. My body started shaking from it's own ability. I felt something grab me from behind.

" LET GO OF ME,"

What ever grabbed me I punched it with my free hand. Their arms got free, I just ran...not knowing fast I went.

"OOF,"

I bumped into someone. And it hurt my head.

" Pan?,"

That familiar voice...TRUNKS!?

" Trunks...,"

My hands fell down to my waist i just looked at the ground I was ok. Tears filled my eyes, I grabbed Trunks and hugged him for what like felt an eternity.

"P-pan are you ok?," Trunks asked.

" Yeah..I just," I pulled away from the hug I gave him. I looked at Trunks his face was a light shade of pink. What the!?

" i should ask you the same thing,"

"uhhh...," Trunks scratched the back of his head."Sorry..just kinda over whelmed," he laughed awkwardly.

" Well then I'll make it more over whelming,"

My own hand grabbed his and just ran. I saw everyone giving us looks but eh I didn't care. 


	7. Author's Note

**Thank you for reading my first crappy fan ficton I wrote several months back. I know it sucks, just I'd share the embarrassment lol. Hope you liked the story. Chow for now~**


End file.
